Akatsuki Ghost Hunt: The Bloodstained Labyrinth
by C.bcool444
Summary: This is what happened in one of the chapters of ghost hunt retold akatsuki style :D Mature rating to be safe but there's only a bit of blood. I promise.


This is an Akatsuki version of Ghost Hunt files the bloodstained labyrinth. Zetsu I couldn't fit in sorry :D

Cast:

Naru – Pain

Mai – Hidan

Monk - san – Deidara

John Brown – Sasori

Masako Ayako – Konan

Lin – Itachi

Matsuzaki – Tobi

School guy – Kisame

Master – Kakuzu

Ghost Hunt Akatsuki

"So why are we doing this again, un?"

"I told you five times already."

"I wasn't listening yeah?"

Leader sighed and recited it back again.

"We are doing this because Kakuzu said there was a good profit."

"Still seems like a dumb idea." Hidan chipped in.

"We're still doing it."

They both sighed and slumped.

Everyone was walking towards the dark building which seemed to make the whole day darken.

They had taken up a mission to check out a house that was apparently haunted. That was what they were told but they all knew it was something else.

"Looks normal to me." Itachi muttered boredly.

"For certain identity reasons Kisame is going to pretend to be me."

"You can't tell the difference!" Tobi laughed and stopped when Kisame growled at him.

"This place is so dark." Konan added.

"Who'd have thought there'd be a mansion out here?" Deidara thought out loud.

"Feh, this was built ages ago, it's an antique." Sasori muttered dejectedly walking slightly ahead of him.

"Whoever lives here must be in the money." Hidan laughed.

"Actually it belongs to one of the hokages but they abandoned it due to shinobi vanishing in it. Our job is to check out if it really is haunted or not and get rid of whatever is here." Pain explained.

"Why do you need all of us?" Deidara asked.

"Because this case is rather big. You'll see why soon." Konan responded quickly.

They entered the house and found some more shinobi who also took up the mission.

"I am Dr Misato," explained one, "and these are my colleagues." He pointed at three others sitting with him. "This is Dr Hayashi and he is an expert in dealing with this kind of thing! I can also call up anyone we need to help out."

He grinned and Hidan muttered "Asshole." Under his breath. Deidara grinned at him.

There was also a woman by the name of Shibuya who had an assistant with her.

"Well let's get started!" Mr Misato announced loudly. "We'll take the first floor; you guys take the second floor and Shibuya you can have the ground floor."

Then he departed before anyone could say a word in defence with his colleagues.

"What a jerk." Shibuya said. She was rather old but full of spunk and her assistant looked rather pissed too.

Hidan laughed, "You're okay lady."

The woman nodded at him and left with her assistant.

"Well, let's go too." Pain said and walked out and up the stairs closely followed by Konan.

Deidara and Hidan looked at each other boredly.

"That guy didn't even look like he had a clue what to do around here. Besides I've heard of Dr Hayashi and he looks nothing like him!" Deidara said and walked out too with Tobi dashing after him.

Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori followed and Hidan followed slowly not really wanting to follow them.

Itachi and Pain scanned the rooms as they walked through and Deidara and Tobi constantly bickered until after a while Hidan got into it too until Pain told them all to shut up. The silence was long and boring and it wasn't long before Hidan got bored again and started moaning. It took a while as they looked around eventually splitting up and they found out how weird the building was. There were doors and windows scattered all over, on the ceiling and on random places. Deidara and Sasori liked it but the others just found it annoying, after a while they got fed up too.

"This place has no logic!" Kisame complained, "Everything just leads to another room!"

"It's kinda like a labyrinth." Sasori added.

"Even a labyrinth makes more sense than this!" Itachi muttered tired from having the sharingan activated for so long.

Pain seemed fed up too. "Okay we'll take a break."

"Wait, which door did we come in through?" asked Deidara nervously.

None of them could remember but luckily Dr Misato opened the door they entered in and laughed to them.

"You guys didn't get lost did you?"

"How did you know where we were?" asked Kisame.

"Well I heard you friend there shouting earlier." He said pointing at Hidan, "I followed the noise to see how you were and heard you wondering where you were."

A few of them snickered and Hidan pouted.

"For once your big mouth has a use." Kakuzu commented and even Leader smiled at that.

Hidan growled and walked out the door, the others followed.

Since they were staying overnight they had to sort out futons and seeing as there was only two rooms it was rather cramped. After a lot of cussing complaining and shouting they were all sleeping. Hidan was dreaming. He was walking around and saw a strange room from which he could smell blood. After he woke he realised he had smelled it before when they first walked in. He didn't report it because he didn't think it was important and there were more important things at hand. Pain had discovered that there was just over 100 rooms in this funhouse and it was renovated every year. He also said something about the rooms not adding up or something but he wasn't listening as usual.

It was rather early but Deidara and Tobi were annoying the hell outta him so he went back to sleep. He was awoken a while later by Kakuzu tipping him out of his futon. He got an earful and they had a miniature fight which resulted in the leader having to tell them to stop and put them all to work investigating.

They were invited to Shibuya's séance where she channelled the spirit into her assistant's hand and it ended up writing help backwards. They were unimpressed until Itachi pointed out one piece of paper saying I don't want to die in red which had appeared after she'd dropped it.

They got back to work and this time took some rope this time so as not to get lost. It wasn't long into it that Shibuya showed up and told them her assistant had gone missing like the other people who had vanished in this house.

She was upset so Hidan, Sasori and Deidara with Tobi tagging along did a search and eventually they all joined in but she didn't turn up. After a day of no results and missing people Hidan wanted to sleep but they searched until about midnight then gave up for the night.

"Perhaps she left?" Sasori suggested crawling into his futon.

"Seems a bit shady to me, un." Deidara replied curling up.

"Meh, everyone here is shady especially that creepy Dr Misato, barely met a bigger asshole than that guy." Hidan said lying back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Would you guys shut up?" Kakuzu complained and they eventually drifted off.

The next day another assistant went missing. They had just discovered an interesting room which they found a portrait in but when they got back they were met with the news.

"This place is crazy!" Hidan complained.

The search lasted a while but came up again with nothing.

They continued to work knocking out some walls.

Deidara and Sasori knocked them down and Deidara glanced at Pain.

"Aren't you gonna help, yeah?"

"I'm supervising."

He looked at Itachi.

"So am I."

He groaned and went back to work.

They found a room in the floorboards when Sasori tripped on it. Inside was an old hospital cloak with a dollar note in it with a message on it which they found the name Racula on it.

That night was longer but it was very pleasing to sleep, but not for long. Hidan found himself paralysed and realised that it was sort of like an out of body experience. Two men walked in the room to his surprise and carried him out to the room he dreamt about in previous nights. This time they took him in the door and to his surprise he was strapped to the table. This just a dream, right he thought but it felt surprisingly real. One of them grabbed his hair and used it to yank his head back. He began to panic hoping to Jashin it was all a dream. Then they slit his throat.

He woke up to find Deidara, Sasori and Tobi leaning over him with Deidara shaking him awake. He looked around warily and realised it had been a dream.

"You okay, un?" Deidara asked.

He sat up and nodded.

"You were screaming." Sasori added.

"I had this god awful dream."

"What happened?" Deidara asked.

"These men came and carried me off to this room where they strapped me down and slit my throat, I thought I was actually dying I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel it dripping down my neck."

"I thought you couldn't die yeah?"

"I can't but it felt so real, I remember feeling the metal at my throat." He shuddered.

"Go back to sleep." Sasori advised, "We'll sort it out tomorrow."

"Okay, but the thing is I've dreamt about this place before and I think it's somewhere in this house."  
"Well we did visit a lot of places yesterday, un." Deidara pointed out."

"Yeah, but this place was different. It had a table and a bath."

"A bath?" Sasori asked interestedly.

"Yes, it seemed weird but it was filled with blood."

When they woke up the next day they told leader and he didn't say too much but the way he acted they knew it meant something. They realised all the people missing were under 30 so everyone went out in pairs. Itachi tried to invoke the spirit but lots of writing appeared on the walls along with the name Dracula. They figured they missed the D on the note. Pain remembered the legend about Dracula actually being an impaler called Vlad and then Kakuzu remembered about this lady who had killed people and bathed in their blood to stay young. Hidan was tempted to ask him if he tried it but resisted the urge. It turned out the guy in the portrait had been weak and was going to die early so they figured out he must have been trying the same thing to stay alive. After some cringing they got back to work. Kakuzu and Sasori laughed about the age limit as they were over 30.

Lucky jerks, Hidan thought, I'm only 22.

He told Hidan to go and tell Konan his dream as she was doing something important with the plans and he was too busy himself to do it. They were leaving soon anyway as Pain had explained the only reason they were there was to check out this so called Dr Hayashi but he turned out to be a fake.

Tobi went with him and when he'd told Konan, Tobi wandered off for the bathroom.

Konan seemed bothered.

"What's up?" He asked.

"You had a weird dream. I had a dream I was sinking in blood and he didn't care about that!"

Hidan chuckled and she glared at him. She started to walk out but Hidan stopped her. "Hey everyone under 30 has to stick together you know."

"I don't care I have to go to the bathroom." She blushed.

He stepped out of the way and after a while Tobi walked back in. They waited a lot longer.

"How long does it take to go to the bathroom?" He complained, and then suddenly got a bad feeling. He rushed out the door Tobi following and threw open the bathroom door only to find it empty.

They searched for ages and leader gave him such a look and rant he almost wet himself. He felt guilty for not insisting to go with her but she'd think he was a pervert otherwise so he stayed shut up.

This time they didn't stop searching and started knocking out some more walls.

Deidara looked at Hidan. "Hidan why don't you sleep, un?"

"Why?"

"Your dreams have always been right before."

He muttered and sat back against a wall and his head drooped over his knees.

He was wandering through a place with lots of weird moving colours. He saw Pain who pointed to a nearby doorway and disappeared.

He jogged up to it and walked through; he found Konan curled up in the corner. He rushed over to her.

"Konan you okay?"

She glanced up and nodded.

"Pain was here a minute ago. You guys have got to find me!" She seemed rather panicked so Hidan took his necklace off and pressed it into her palm.

"I'll be back for this consider it a lucky charm I got from my parents."

She smiled as the connection broke.

"She's in the room my dream was in." He said automatically.

After a few more hours of searching and knocking down and blowing up walls they finally found the place she could be.

"I don't think this is..." He started but caught the scent of blood. He ran off leaving the others shouting after him and found the entrance to the room. Konan was where he left her. She was pleased to see him until out of the bath tub appeared the guy from the portrait. He was thin and ancient with an evil leer on his face. Hidan muttered some verses to keep the guy at bay and tried to get them outta there but two arms came out of the wall and the creepy dude came up close to him.

He thought he was a goner until the others burst in grabbed them and ran for it.

They dashed out the window and lay on the grass panting.

"Way to wait for us Hidan, un." Grinned Deidara from the floor panting from running.

"Maybe you guys should have smelt the blood." Hidan shot back and lay back on the grass.

Konan handed him back his necklace smiling. He glanced down and realised he had somehow given it to her.

The others were astounded.

"Well, well Hidan you have a hidden talent." Laughed Kakuzu.

He glared at him and sat there weirded out.

Konan smiled again. "Did your parents really give that to you?"

"Well, actually no." He laughed, "I said that to make you feel better."

She scowled and lay back tired.

Pain got up and something fell out of his pocket.

Everyone saw it was Konan's comb.

He walked off quickly ignoring their questions.

When it got lighter they went back in and left the house.

They had found bodies in the back room and it turned out the guy drained their blood then incinerated the bodies in the fire and kept the skeletons in neat little bundles.

They set fire to the house as the ghost of this Dracula like guy was practically a monster now and they decided it was the best way.

It wasn't big news the next day but they decided it would be best to not listen to Kakuzu's random side jobs anymore and the comb from Konan's room plagued everyone's minds so the leader made their next missions ultra difficult to keep them occupied. Just another crazy day thought Hidan as he set off for his next mission.


End file.
